Prophecy of Betrayal
by LadyTrunks
Summary: Destiny has a vision of Rogue turning on the X-Men. Is there anyway to stop the vision from coming true? Pairing still up for grabs, but the main characters will be Rogue, Pietro, Remy, and Warren.
1. Prologue

This takes place after Under Lock and Key. It's a Rogue-centric Apocalypse fic, with some bits on her past. Pairing still up for grabs, but the main characters will be Rogue, Pietro, Remy, and Warren. 

Prophecy of Betrayal  
By Lady Trunk  
Prologue

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"An act of betrayal shall be committed and the blood of an innocent shall spill unlocking the third and final gate, thus freeing Apocalypse onto the Earth."

Following the words, complete silence fell over the room. Professor Xavier steepled his hands together, expression thoughtful, as he pondered the woman's words. After several minutes he asked the question that had been bothering him since the woman arrived. 

"As much as I appreciate you telling me this Destiny, I must question why you came to me with the information given the circumstances."

The blind woman sighed deeply and sank back into the chair an unhappy expression crossing her face. "Yes, well, the reason I came is because of the other vision I have had as well."

"And, may I ask what that was of?" 

"I have had a vision of Rogue turning on the X-Men."

An expression of surprise crossed over Xavier's face at those words. "And you think it might have something to do with the prophecy?"

"I'm almost certain of it. Don't get me wrong, I love the child. I've known since the day I first met her that her destiny would involve the fate of the world… Just not in this way. But looking back there has always been a little darkness within her, something making her unreachable other than her mutation. I had hoped that her living here would help her."

Irene rose from her chair, having said everything she had come to say. "I would like to see Rogue before I leave, if there is no problem with that."

"None at all," Xavier said. "She's currently in the infirmary recovering from an incident that occurred several days ago. Mr. McCoy, if you would be so kind as to show Ms. Adler to our young charge."

"Of course. This way." He led her from the room leaving Xavier alone with the other two occupants of the room. 

"So what do you make of it, Chuck?" Logan asked him. 

With a deep sigh, the Professor shrugged his shoulders a look of weariness upon his face. "I just don't know Logan. This whole Apocalypse situation has been bothering me. However, while I helped Rogue lock away the psyches I sensed that she was keeping something from me. I didn't want to pry though, so I ignored it. And because of her mutation, she has had to develop mind shields to block the other psyches away so it is almost impossible to read her mind if she is not allowing it."

"But now that the psyches have been cleaned maybe you could…"

"The shields are already back in place, besides I could not do that. It's unethical."

"Even if it could mean the destruction of the world? If it comes down to it, are you going to be able to stop her, Charles?" Logan asked him.

With a firm, though weary voice, Professor Xavier responded "If it turns out that it is the only way to save the world, the X-Men will do what they must Logan. What ever that involves. And if that requires sacrifice…" His voice trailed off and silence filled the room.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	2. Chapter 1

Prophecy of Betrayal  
by Lady Trunks  
Chapter 1

Special Thanks to Lady A for being my BETA. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it. Thanks girl.

**J~Kat**- Well, I don't think I'm the bestest (I love words like that ^^) but I'm glad you like them and I appreciate the compliment. Personally, that would be my first choice, just because I love Rietro. But I seriously don't know exactly how this will work out, and I plan to put her with who I think fits best with the stories. ^^ Sorry, but no Mystique and Logan in this fic, because I need Destiny and Mystique together for the plot to work. But I'll try to have some protective Logan to get the whole paternal thing from him. As for the other couples, who knows... All I know is that I can't pair with Remy or Pietro with someone other than Rogue (it'a a mental thing). And I'm glad you'd still read it, and I'll try not to disappoint with you. ^^   
**Solitaire**- Well, I don't know if it will end up Romy, but there will definitly be some moments. ^^   
**Sara**- More soon, huh? Hope this was soon enough. As for Romy, it seems the majority want that. No guarentee though. I'm more of a Rietro fan, but I'm also easily swayed. ^^   
**Jenny**- Glad you love it. Someone else for Rietro! ^^ Rietro's normally my thing, but... Lot's of Romy fans. Keep you're fingers crossed.   
**Lace123**- Thank you. I hope I'll live up to that. I like Romy, but as you say the angst of the relationship. But we'll see.   
**ishandahalf**- Bad Ishandahalf, it's been forever. But this is the fic I told you about way back during Cold Hearts (the good old days ^^). Okay, now I can't kill Rogue... You are so demanding!! And I'll have her 'kick some ass old school' just for you. Anyone in particular we want beaten? And I'm so proud of you, you didn't even suggest Romy. ^^   
**Lady Aurra**- You are the *only* one that wants Warren/Rogue, what is wrong with people? Does no one else see the appeal of a beautiful billionaire angel?? I just so happened to *love* that scene from 'On Angel's Wings' so I am not counting Warren out. And as soon as I get the next chapter done, I'll send it to you. Thanks for that again. ^^   
**Lucky439**- Well chica, you are the only one that didn't tell me who you want paired. Everyone else did. So, who do you prefer? Any preferences at all? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The child, a small girl no more than four years old, stood before the man refusing to cower in fear despite what she knew was coming. The same thing that happened every night after he had been drinking, which was happening more and more frequently. "Come here you demon spawn. There's an evil in you from that whore of a mother that we have to drive out. And there's only one way to do that." 

She knew better than to run, that would only bring about a worse beating. But despite that she could not bring herself to actually walk over and submit to the punishment that she did nothing to deserve. In the end she did not have to as he walked over to her and yanked her over to the large oak kitchen table. He roughly placed her hands palm down on the table and picked up the belt.

The girl stared straight ahead, bracing herself for the blow she knew was coming. Despite that, when the blow struck she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming at the pain. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over as the blows continued, but through it all she remained quite and the only sound was that of the belt hitting her. 

Eventually he tired of it and left to find another drink. The child walked stiffly up the stairs, trying desperately not to do anything to pull the skin across her back which she knew from experience was excruciating. She went to her room, with it's peeling wallpaper and stained carpeting, and made her way over to the only piece of furniture, a small twin bed. She cautiously sank onto her stomach on the bed, the tears spilling silently down her cheeks and being absorbed by the sheet underneath as she laid in the dark. 

A normal child might have been afraid of the darkness, but this child had learned early on that light could not drive away the monsters. In fact, more often than not they would be found right in front of you flaunting the total falsehood of the belief that there was safety in the light, that there was safety anywhere. She remembered other times, falling asleep after having been read fairytales of handsome princes and their beautiful princess that fall in love and live happily ever after. Now, however, the child drifted off to sleep burdened with the knowledge that for her there was no happy ending. 

~~~

Cool hands brushed gently against her cheek, waking her from her dreamless sleep. The child groggily opened her eyes, blinking into the darkness. She rolled over onto her back to see who it was and immediately hissed in pain and rolled back over to relieve her throbbing back. The tears threatened to come again, but she forced them back. The hands tenderly brushed her hair back from her face, crooning incomprehensible phrases of comfort. 

"Mommy?" The child asked, voice hardly more than a whisper. 

"Yes, darling. How are you feeling?" The voice was rich and husky, conveying a warmth that was lacking in the cold house. 

"It hurts…" She said, whimpering softly. 

The woman gave a small regretful sigh. "I know baby." She then forced some false cheer into her voice. "Hey, let's do something!" 

The child glanced up at the woman as she stood up, but could only make out a silhouette of the tall slim woman as she stood bathed in the moonlight shining in from the window, . "Do what, Mommy?" She didn't want to disappoint her mother, but she really just wanted to sleep and let it ease the pain that made her back feel as if it was burning. 

"Let's go on a little trip. Here," she handed her a small worn duffel bag. "Let's pack up your clothes." 

"But Daddy will be mad." The girl said, apprehension filling her voice. 

"It will be okay baby," the woman rushed to her daughters side, putting a comforting hand on her face. "He won't hurt you anymore." Her voice hardened, "I made sure of that."

The child stopped asking questions then, and began to stuff her clothes into the bag. In a matter of minutes, everything she owned was packed into it, giving testament to the scarcity of her belongings. "I'm ready mommy." 

"Okay baby. Let's go." The woman took the child's hand in hers and led her from the room. As they left the room, the child glanced back at the room, instinctively knowing that it was going to be the last time she saw it. And she knew that she wouldn't miss it.

~~~

"Where are we going mommy?" The child asked from the passengers seat in the car, staring out the windows at the lights that they were passing.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe baby." The voice was slightly husky when she said it, but with a hint of resignation in it.

After almost an hour of driving, the car pulled up in front of a large brick building. The woman turned off the car and unfastened her seatbelt, but made no move to open her door. Instead she just set there, staring straight ahead as if trying to come to a decision within herself. At last, she turned to the small child beside her, and gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Let's go." She reached over and unfastened the child's seatbelt as well. 

With the duffel bad in on hand and the other hand clutching that of the child, they exited the car and walked up to the heavy oak doors of the building. The woman pushed against them, and they opened up with a groaning of hinges. The child gaped in wonder at the beauty in front of her. The high windows had beautiful pictures of angles meticulously painted on. Statues and carvings of the beautiful creatures also graced the room. The woman led her over to one of the many benches that were positioned in the room and sat her down. "It's beautiful!" The child breathed in awe, eyes glowing. 

The woman gave a small reminiscent smile. "I used to love it here when I was a kid. I used to imagine that the angels were looking out for me. Like I know they'll watch over you." Her voice broke on the last sentence, and tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong mommy?" The girl asked, a troubled frown appearing on her face. 

"I love you baby, you know that right?" The child nodded. "I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me." 

"For what mommy?" 

"Just stay here. You'll be alright here. They'll take good care of you." 

"What?" The child looked near tears now as well, trying to make sense out of what her mother was telling her.

"Stay here." With that the woman stood up and walked towards the door, pausing only once to glance back at the child seated in the pew. Wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers, the woman turned and continued out the doors which shut firmly behind her.

A minute later the sound of a car starting and leaving could be heard in the church. The child rose to her feet and ran towards the door. She pulled anxiously on the doors, tears streaming down her face as she began to panic when they wouldn't open at first. With a last desperate yank she pulled them open.

The tears turned to inconsolable sobs as she realized that the car and her mother were both gone. She sank to the floor and curled up in a small ball, continuing to cry her heart out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you thought that was confusing, it will be clarified next chapter. 


End file.
